


Road Trip

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M, United States
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school just ended, so what do our four main characters do? Take a road trip! Going from Maine to L.A., And stopping throughout various cities on the way because who has time for one long continuous drive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

The first thing Thomas did after leaving the graduation after party was jump over the door into the passenger seat of the convertible they rented and already had parked and parked outside of the hall their school rented for the graduation after party, laughing like a hyena and making people stare. He was waiting for the others to come become he lived in a small town in Maine, and he couldn't fucking  _wait_ to see what it's like outside of it. TV makes the suburbs look like paradise but if you're anything like our friend Thomas Müller here, then a small town is torture for you. 

As he waited for the Manu, Mesut, and Mario to get the fuck out of there, he whipped out his phone and started playing Gridblock. He'd been hellbent on beating his high score of 1443 for the past few weeks. Mainly because Mario was the one who got it to that score and he wanted show that he could beat his score.

After 10 minutes of getting stuck and failing to reach 1444, his friends finally came out, walking at a pace the world would consider normal but Thomas would consider as slow as a snail "what the fuck took you so long?" Thomas hollered at them as they approached.

"We wanted to finish our food," answered Mesut "and say goodbye to our friends," added Mario "and family," finished Manu. 

"Like that takes such a long time," Thomas replied "now come on! Let's get the fuck outta here! Where's our first stop again?"

"Boston since you two wanted to skip the homey and beautiful states of Vermont and New Hampshire," answered Manuel.

"You say 'homey and beautiful' I, and probably the other two, say 'boring and basic'" replied Mario.

To that Manuel just took a long pause and said "fuck you" to him before he hit the pedal and set sail (or whatever the driving equivalent of that is) for Boston, Massachusettes. 

"Whoo! Boston here we fucking come! Mothers lock your cause sons the radically homosexual quartet is on their way!" Mesut hollered as Manu put his head down in shame in the drivers seat directly in front of him. 

"And sons, lock up your father cause I'm on my way!" Thomas hollered. He liked older men. Well he liked guys his age too but he preferred guys old enough to drink, or in their 30's, or maybe married with kids and.... okay yeah we'll stop there. As Thomas contemplated on those things, he couldn't help but wonder _why the hell do they hang out with me?_   before settling on  _eh, probably cause their lives would be fucking mundane as hell without me._ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Mario yell "Woooo watch out Bostonians y'all gettin' us tomorrow night!" Thomas decided that was the worst thing any of them had yelled out so far. They then all looked at Manu, who had not yell loudly yelled out anything.

"What?" Mario asked the three gents who were staring at him.

"Yell something come on!" Mesut replied.

"No," Mario responded. 

"Oh come on! Do it, do it, do it..." they all began to chant. 

Eventually, he gave in to peer pressure, sighed, and loudly yelled out "HERE WE COME BOSTON!" to which all of them cheered. He didn't want to jinx it, but Thomas had a feeling Boston would be fun.


End file.
